The time we were together, I hated you
by kookieL
Summary: Ever since elementary school they never liked each other she didn't like him and he never liked her. They couldn't be in the same room but ever thing change...It was because of one stupid mistake they both got in trouble. Sonic tried to make excuses, While Amy tries to apologies. They both never thought they had to work together in order to have their freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this my first time making a sonamy story...so please enjoy and tell me if you like it. Also I may or may not make other couples beside sonamy.**

I was in the principal office sitting with my head down covered with food. I wasn't happy in what I just did in the cafeteria. I was scared that I might be expelled from school and my parents wouldn't be happy with me. Once they know that I got expelled they're going to kill me and then once I'm already dead they're going to get me and kill me again (not really...) but I was very nervous and scared in what the principal is going do with us.

I looked at that person who was also covered with food that started everything and got me in trouble... Sonic the hedgehog

He just finish telling the principle what just happen, but the principal wasn't too sure about his side of the story. I could tell that principal Park wasn't happy with us. He knows that sonic and me don't get along together, but today we had the superintendent to come and visit in how our school is doing.

" Thank you, sonic for telling your side of the story, so let me hear yours Amy "

Finally it was my turn to tell him that it wasn't my fault who started the whole thing.

" Well...first...to tell you the truth ... it wasn't my fault who started. It was that stupid jerk sonic." I said pointing at him

" WHAT !? Are you offending me...your the ONE who started it" Pointing back at me

" Nooo...it was you...I was just sitting down eating my lunch."

" Sure...but your the one who caused the problem..."

" Oh...look who's talking"

" What!?..."

Then we started to argue ... again. I was very mad at him and I bet he was mad at me too...but I really don't care if he was.

Sonic and me couldn't be together in the same place, if we were there would be war between us two.

I met Sonic in 1st grade . He was a new student in our school. Everybody liked him even the teachers did. They were all amazed when he entered the classroom. Back then it didn't matter to me because he was a new student who is probly scared to be around others and I really didn't pay attention to him as much like today, but who I really pay attention to was with Shadow the hedgehog. Every since 1st grade I always had a crush on him ...even now I still do, but... I know that I my never have the chance to date him because he's very popular around girls and even with the guys...so as you can see.

Any way... in 1st grade I was playing on the sand box with my friend making cakes and pretending that we were cooking food with sand. I was really into playing the the game and was about to give one to Jin and confess my feelings to him... Until...I felt ...sand coming down my head...

"Hahaha... look at your face Amy...hahaha"

I turned around to see who it was, but ...I never thought it would be... Sonic the hedgehog

" Come and get me Any and see how fast and you get me" he said laughing at me and sticking his tounge at me, but...the only thing I could do is cry of what he just did...

Tears were falling fast that I couldn't see anything...then a teacher came running because my friend Sang-mi told her what just happen.

" Amy are you ok?" I just nodded my head no...she told Sonic to apologize to me in what he did to me and had to go to the bench...

That's why I have to make my revenge on him...

" Please, you two calm down, the faster you two settle down the faster you guys can leave" said the principal trying to pull us away.

" But I already told you what happen principal Park" sonic complained

" I know sonic, but I want to hear Amy side of the story. To deicide what to do with you two, so go head Amy and oh...please with out arguing, ok"

" Yes principal Park...this is what happen..."

Flash Back~

 **This Morning**

Like every morning. I sleep before class starts because I never really have time to sleep at night. I'm either studying or doing my homework, sometimes when I have free time I like to draw, read a comic book(or manga) and while I'm doing that I listen to music, but latly I've been studying more. I also try to be in sports, but...lets just say I'm not really good in sports especially running. I guess I'm to clumsy . Any way that's the reason why I want to show sonic that I can be better than him.

At school Sonic is one of the best students that has good grades and I guess has good manners around teachers ( which I really don't believe he does have good manners, but who knows...) not only that he also has fangirls that chase him everywhere same goes with Shadow.

I looked at what Shadow was doing and he was reading a book. He sits left of me and close to the door, but...the thing...is that I never had a conversation with him. The only thing I have said to him is 'Hi Shadow'...and that's all I can say because I feel like I'll say something stupid or something that will embarrass me or maybe him...

No no no... I have to talk to him or else it will be awkward between us...so here I go...

" Hi Shadow..."

Then the teacher came...darn it...see what I mean that's the only thing I say to him.

" Ok students settle down and take your seats. As you all ready know today we have a Quiz...I hope all of you studied" she said passing out the papers.

I was really prepared for this Quiz. I studied all week for this . It just only had 30 questions, but hey...if I want to show Sonic that I'm better than him, the only way is having good grades...Suddenly I felt a paper ball hit me on the head...before I could open it I first looked at the teacher if she saw that, but she was to busy reading a book call..."Last Romeo?"...what kind of book is that?...it reminds me of a song, but I can't ...remember who sings it ...I know is from a boy band...Anyway I open the paper ball and it said...- _look on your right-_

I looked at my right and it was ...no other than...that jerk Sonic...

He was making hand signals, but I couldn't understand what he wanted, so I lip talk ...saying..." what do you want?"...then he lip talk back, but I still couldn't understand him. I didn't know what he needed me right know in the middle of a quiz...

Then the teacher yelled our names...

" Amy Rose and Sonic the hedgehog hand over your quiz."

" But teacher Kim I only need 7 more. I'm not done yet..." I said to her

" I don't care. I saw you two talking and that's cheating, so hand over your quiz and both of you are going to get a zero"

Sonic and I handed our quiz and went back to our seats. I was very mad at Jungkook the madest person ever. It was his fault that I got in trouble and didn't get to finish my quiz that I studied all week for and on top of that I have a zero on my quiz, but...Nooooo...I have to hand over my quiz because she saw us talking which is cheating...so now we both have a zero...That stupied jerk well pay back.

I was looking at him with a death starr and he also was giving me one...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello my readers. I just wanted to note that this fanfic mostly comes from my ideas and there could be other sonamy fanfics that are quiet similar to mine, but this one is going to be different so please enjoy it. Thank you ^-^_**

 **-Chapter-2- Wait... What!?-**

Class was over and it was lunch time. I was still mad at sonic ...If I never read that stupid note and trying to listen to sonic I probly never would've gotten a zero on my quiz, but...I guess I can't do nothing about it...

Cream and I picked a table close to the windows, so we could eat. I got broccoli and pepper, fried rice with tofu fermented cabbage and fish soup.

While we were eating people were walking near us and finding a place where to sit...suddenly something not expected...I felt...food all over me. I turned around to see who it was, but...I already guessed who it was...

" SONIC!" I said yelling

Everything went quit...

" How could ...YOU do THIS to ME!" I said standing up from the seat

" It wasn't me...it was ...an accident...trust me..." he said

This time I was really I mean really mad at him...I just wanted to cry...but not this time...not right know...I just have to keep it in...

" HOW CAN I TRUST YOU!" I said yelling more at him...

Everybody was looking at us, special on me and I could hear some of them whispering about what happened. I just couldn't stand it anymore ...so I grab my fish soup and poured it on Sonic's head ( the soup was warm...it wasn't hot ). He just looked down for a moment then he said...

" So...this is how were going to play it...well then...let the party began..." he looked at Silver his best friend.

" FOOD FIGHT!" Silver said yelling

Everybody then started to make a food fight. They where yelling and tossing food at each other. They didn't care who it was...if they where friends or enemies they just throw food every where. The whole place was a mess. Food was on the ceiling, floor, tables and seats. Sonic and me where throwing food at each other ,but...we keep on missing each other.

" It's all your fault...Sonic " I said trying to throw food at him.

" Really... you really think so..." trying to hide behind a table

" Yes...because you got me in trouble in class...and ...now this.."

" I said it was an accident..."

Then when he throw food at me...he miss and instead of hitting me...he hit ...uh no...the ...Superintendent..

~In the Principal Office~

We got in trouble and now we are sitting in the principal office. Everything was quit for a moment.

" You fool " I said to Sonic

" You jerk" he said back

" You dumb headed"

" Big head"

" Big eyes"

" Ugly"

I was about to say something rude to him...but then the principal came...

~Flash Back ends~

 **Amy's P.O.V.**

I finish telling Principal Park my side of the story, but... I can see that he was also not sure about my story. He stood from his chair and started to think of what to do with us. I was hoping that he wouldn't expelled me from school. The only thing I could do right now is look down at my shoes and pray because my parents pay a lot of money for this private school and I really love this school. In this school they have a lot of activities like they have a dance and singing studio, drama acts, they have art classes that are high quality same goes with the classes and their food is very good. They even have a buffet so...as you can see how scared I am.

" I was thinking about both of your stories...and they both are kind of similar...but which you two did something not acceptable in this school that made our private school look bad in front of the superintendent...I was thinking..." said princpal Park

Me and sonic right away stood up from our chairs and started to tell princpal park that he shouldn't kick us out of school and also telling him that we will never do this again never in our lives. We try to convince him and begged him a lot...then he said

" You two settle down and get away from me ,both of you smell like garbage food" he said covering his noise

We both sat down and started to smell ourselfs and he was right we did smell like garbage food...

" Anyway ...where was I ...oh that's right...I was going to make you two not be expelled from school because one... Sonic ...you have very high grades in our school and two...Amy...you to have good grades too, So what I'm gonna do is ...make both of you ...work together and clean up the whole school for 3 months...starting toady."

" Wait...What!?" we both said

Sonic and me stared at each other and then at princpal Park , we both were very shocked in what he just said...I can not believe...he wanted us to work together...Sonic and ME?...never in my life can I work with him...when I mean never i mean neaver and the word never is a very big word to say...

" But...princpal can you figure out something besides this " I said a little worried

" Yeah, princpal Park...I can't work with her. She's the last person in the world I can't work with" sonic said pointing at me while standing up

Then again we begged him so he wouldn't let us work together...

" Both of you...STOP IT...do you want to be expelled from school or clean the school for 3 months"

We stoped and I guess we deciede to work together for 3 months. We really didn't want to be expelled from school... I mean how bad can it get between us two...I just really hope that the 3 months we working together will go fast and that nothing happens that could make us be kicked out of school because if HE makes us get in trouble again...he well see the other side of me that won't be so good.

" So...every day afterschool you two will clean up until 6 o'clock, ok "

" Uhmmm...princpal Park"

" Yes Sonic what do you need"

" I can't work that late...because you know..."

" Oh...that's right you told me last week...that your doing something...very well you can leave around 5:30 and Amy you still have to leave around 6 o'clock, ok"

" Thank you princpal Park" Sonic said

Wait...WHAT!?...did he let Sonic leave 30 minutes early than me...thats totally not far ...I mean.. I 'm gonna be alone finishing the work. That's completly unfair...wasn't there a thing called 'women rights' I guess theres not in this school, but ...I wonder why does he haves to leave early and when did he told princpal Park that.

* * *

 **SONIC'S POV.**

Once when Sonic was done telling princpal Park her side of the story I really didn't believe her because half of what she said was a lie...I guess, but most of it was true. This is what really happened... When teacher Kim was passing out the Quiz I saw Shadow passed a note to every body until it came to Silver who read it and then gave it to me. I read the note and it said...

 _" Don't forget to meet us around 6:00 p.m. with the others, ok_ "

Then I wrote a note so Shadow knew that we got the message, but before I threw the note I checked if the teacher would see me pass the note and she didn't. She was too busy reading a book called " Last Romeo"...wait is there even a book called like that...anyway... I passed the note to Shadow, but I accidently hit it at Amy's head ...Gosh darn it...not her. The good thing is that it didn't have any that important that can crush our secrect. She looked up and saw me...I knew she wasn't happy with me, but what can I do about it...I tryed to do hand signs telling her to get Shadow for me. The only thing she said is 'what' to me. I thought it would be easy to do hand signs to her ,so she can understand me, but she didn't so I lip talk and she still couldn't understand...MAN! it was harder than I thought...Then the teacher saw us and told us to pass our quiz, which we got a ...zero. I actully didn't really care because one: I didn't even started it...two: I always pass my final test with a very high grade, which I really don't know how... cause I really never study hard or actully I never do and ...three:...uhhhh...I don't really know, anyway Amy gave me a dirty look...and I did the same because she didn't pass the note to Shadow which it said 'look right' _._

It was lunch time Silver and me were walking toward our gang. In our group we were pretty popular, but popular of how we treat others ...like we were the" bullies" you can say, but at the same time we aren't. It's a little diffcult to explain...anyway... when I mean treat others I mean like we like to prank others or make fun of them...we could care less about our grades and other people, specailly with the teachers. Half us sleep during class and some of us just wounder around about life ( like me) ...We came to this school because of the muic and how big the school's studio was for us to practice. A lot of people in our school was scared of us ...well...some of us. The only people in our gang that they weren't scared was Me, Shadow, and Silver...really don't know why...but they scared us because of the fangirls that chase us all the time.

While Me and Silver were walking, some kid walk pass me and flip my tray and all my food fell on Amy. I looked at Silver before I looked at that bossy ugly girl and also my worst nightmare Amy...man... not again... with her. I told her that it was an accident and it wasn't my fault, but...I guess she didn't believe me. Then she started to yell at me which I almost got a heartattck and the only thing I could do is starr at her and pretented that I wasn't listening to her and look down on my feet. Everthing went quiet even Silver was scared he didn't say anything...suddenly I felt fish soup on my food...thank goodness it wasn't hot. I got tired of her bening mean to me and yelling at me in front of everybody. So as you can see we started the food fight, which me and that ugly ogre got in trouble and had to go to the princpal office.

So...as you can tell not everything was my fault. Now I'm stuck with her cleaning the whole entrie school. Actully I prefered being stuck with her instead of being kicked out of school because I work hard to be in this school and all my best friends are here, so I can't lose being here and there is another reason why I can't be kicked out...but it's a secret that I can't tell to nobody and sometimes I wounder why I can't let go of it...I sometimes feel stupied about it... and I try to remind myself to forget her because...well I guess...I can't tell...

* * *

 **Hey, here is this chapter I just hope you enjoyed it . :)**

 **Oh, before I forget the sonic characters that I'll us the most are Amy, sonic, shadow and silver. I really like these 4 hedgehogs specially sonic, shadow and silver. Also the gang is Sonic, shadow, silver, tails, Knuckles, Espio and Charmy ( haha even though he is not tough or mean, but there is a reason why I have him ) Any who thank you and I'll update soon**

 **and thank you Pyromaniac Wolf for supporting my story that means a lot to my story ^°^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-3- Trapped by working with that Jerk**

 **Amy's P.O.V**

I was in class praying that it wouldn't end because after this class it's over...school is over for the day and I have to clean the school with...I don't want to say his name. I feel like I'm going to to be stuck with him forever when I mean forever I mean for a long time and it's for only 3 months...I don't think I can survive this ...I have a feeling that today is not getting any better, but... worst. Have you ever have those days when it's going down instead of going up and you just want to scream at the world why you are here and why do you have to do this or that...specially something that you really hate because I feel like that. I just wish I have never existed in this world...

 **RIIIINNNGG!**

Oh...no no no ...class is over and I have to clean the school with that jerk. I slowly walked got out of class, so I can kill some time of not cleaning up...as I did that I wasn't really paying attention who was in front of me...I was checking if sonic wasn't around me...suddenly...I bump to someone and all my books fell...

" I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bump into you...I guess I wasn't looking" I said while picking my books from the floor...then I saw a boy helping me getting my books...

" It's ok... I know it was an accident...right" he said handing over my books

I couldn't speak at all...because that person who helped me was... Shadow the hedgehog...my crush...

" uhh...yeah...thank you Jin ...for uhhh...helping me" I was very blank... I couldn't really talk well

" Well...umm..see you tomorrow Amy" he said patting my head and leaving

I can't believe he remembers my name...well of course he has to...he knows me ever since elementary school, but I really felt happy that he said my name for the first time

I went to my locker to put away my books...then I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turn around to see who it was.

" Hi...so are you ready to clean the school" sonic said handing me something

" Where's your uniform...and what are you wearing?" I said

" oh...this...I'm wearing the janitors uniform...well not his, but the schools has them ...so here.. wear it unless you want to dirty your shcool uniform" he said still holding the clothes

" ok " I said grabbing it...I went to the girls restroom to change my uniform, while I was changing I was hearing some girls gossiping, but they weren't any kind of girls...they were those kind of girls...who think they are all that and think that they can control us, if your in there way...they will definitely ruined your life, so I hide behind a stall...

" Omg... did you hear that poor Sonic almost got expelled from school"

" Yeah, It was all Amy's fault and she well pay back of what she did to our poor aonic"

" When is she going to pay back?"

" You'll see...when, but right now he is ok"

" True, let's go "

Phew...they left... and that's a good thing because those girls were annoying me about how it was all my fault and saying poor sonic...WHAT!? who thinks that. Anyway I got out of the restroom and went to find Sonic to decided who does what...

I saw him standing by the janitor's room

" Hi ..so what do you think?"

then he started laugh

" Hey what's so funny" I was very confused, I was also hoping he didn't do a prank on me

"Hahaha...you look so ...ridiculous...with that... hahaha clothes...hahaha"

" Shut up...look at you . ..you look like...like ..uhhh..clown"

" Oh yeah... you look like an old lady with big hips...hahaha"

" You know what...you can clean up all by yourself...I'm leaving" I was about to leave

" Just joking Amy"

I looked at him with a serious look and then I just decided to let go this time"

" So what do you want to do first"

" Well first I want to go home to watch TV, eat, and..."

" No no no you jerk I mean... what are we going to do to clean the school "

" Oh...well lets start cleaning the library"

" ok " I said while rolling my eyes

So we both went to the library and started to cleaning it. There were some people in the library reading, doing there homework and some of them studying, but pretty soon everybody started to leave one by one. Then the liberian lady told us that she was going to leave and she wanted us to put away a stack of books back to the shelf's and she also wanted one of us stay to in her office to check if all the books are returned and to stamp them.

We said goodbye to her and right away started to do our work.

I guess things turn out good than what I expected to be...I went to check on Sonic in what he was doing.

" So how are you doing with putting away the books"

" Uh...ok I guess" he said putting them in the shelf ...then he looked at the clock and it was 5:45 p.m.

" Oh crap... I have to go" he said dropped all the books and starting to run

" Wait where are you going" I said trying to pick up all the books he dropped

" Uhhh...some where ...bye Squishy"

Did he just call me Squishy...that jerk...he will pay back for all this and I will see what he is hiding from me... 

**Sonic's P.O.V**

Gosh darn it...my friends are going to kill me if I'm late...I didn't tell them what happen today... that I almost got expelled and order not to get expelled I have to clean the school with the ugly orger squishy (Amy) and I really don't want to tell them because they will definitely kill me if I did. I had to be there for them like they did to me in so many thing, so I can't disappoint my friends. They are the only ones in me my life...

I was running as fast I could so I wouldn't be late, but there was a lot of traffic and also a lot of people in the way, so I had to push some of them...I looked at the time in my phone and it was 6:05 p.m...man...know I'm 5 minutes late...suddenly while I was running I bump into a police man and we both fell...but there is no time to say sorry...so I quickly stood up, grabbed my stuff and started running...

" Hey kid...come back here..." the police man said while running behind me

uh oh...now he was chasing me, but why?...I didn't do any thing bad...I just bumped into him and thats all...I just kept runnning and pushing stuff away from me. I didn't care...if it was people, food or anything I just ran, but when I looked back to see if the police man was still there... he was ...with two other ones...Can this day be any worst than it already is...

" Hey...I damn you to stay were you are gentle man, if you don't ...things are going to be pretty bad...so if I was you I should listen"

" Sorry...I ...can't..." I said running and almost out of breath

To tell you the truth I still wouldn't even stopped running from them or stay were I was ...and I really don't care because right know I want go to see my friends...

Ever since middle school we really liked hip hop music and we wanted to make a group of our self's and we did. We first gathered everybody ...who ever wanted to join in our group ...We had Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Charm, Espio, Silver, and me of course.

Anyway... back to reality...I was still running and trying to catch the place were we hide.

I turned left so I can lose the police man even though it was the wrong way, but I had to...then I turn right where there was lot of people gathering around. I took a hat from some man, a lad's scarf and some sunglasses that I found on the ground to disguised myself so they wouldn't notice me...I walked normal and pretend that everything was find...

I looked back to see if they were still behind me and I guess they weren't...suddenly I bump to someone...again...and guess who it was...it was the same police man I bumped into earlier...Darn it...I prefer being stuck with squishy than this ugly dude..

" Hey...sir or ma'am have you seen a kid that is this tall, has black hair and he's around 17 years old" he said to me, but he really didn't know that it was me.

" Uh...*fake cough* no I haven't sir *fake coughs again*...and have a nice day" I said with a sick yet with a manly like voice...When I was about to leave... my wallet fell...

" Uh sir is this yours" he said looking through it

Crap...he found out it's me...I quickly took my wallet and turned around so I can run and explain every thing to my hyungs why I'm very late...but it was to late to run...one of the police man got me and took me to the police station...

Man... I'm trapped

* * *

I was waiting in the police station sitting for some one to come for me I was hoping one of my friends would come instead of my mom or specially my dad...I looked at the clock that was hanging up on the wall and it was 7:35 p.m. I was definitely late to go...Then I saw some boys come in...it was my friends, but when I saw them...they weren't that happy with me...I just looked down at my shoes...

We got out of there and started to walk...everything was silent

" Where were you" said Tails with a mad face

" Uhhh..." I said to them

" We were waiting for you, you jerk " said Knuckles

" The...thing...was" then I got interrupted by Silver

" We are mad at you..."

" You guys are mad?...I'm s..."

" Yes !we were mad if something happened to you" said Espio patting my hair

" Yeah we were all looking for you and praying that nothing would've happen to you, sonic " charmy said hugging me

" Really ...you guys were?"

They all nodded yes

At first I was scared that they would get mad at me ,but they were actually worried about me. I felt good deep inside of me that they did care about me...

" Hey...lets eat something " said Shadow with a smile

" Yeah...we should " Silver said

" ok ...fine lets go" Tails said now with a smile

Everybody was yelling and screaming about going to eat food...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter-4- Glue war**

 **Amy's POV.**

 **xx**

 **xxx**

I was so so so tired from yesterday because...SOMEONE... left and didn't help me finish cleaning the school. I had to clean the windows, tables from each room, every chair in ever room and I had to sweep the floors from bottom to top. I sigh while sitting on my seat and opening my book for the next class I had. When I sat down on my seat Sonic and Silver started to laugh, but I was to exhausted to even go up to them and yell why were they laughing...

Then Cream came running towards me.

" Amy where were you last night I was all looking for you" she said in a worry voice

" I was...ummm..." I can't tell her that I was cleaning the school with that jerk...well actually I was the only one cleaning...the only thing I could do is lie, but I can't ...she's my best friend...no no Amy you have to...it's for your good..." I was...uh...I was on my part time work at that new restaurant that just opened 2 days ago..yeah that place"

" Really!? can I come and see you?"

Darn it ...what did I just do...think think...what can I say to her...ah that's it

" Uhm..sorry Cream, but people that have a ...dog that is cute and small and...and ..."

" And that are fluffy?"

" YES!, so as you can see... you can't come ...I'm so so so sorry" I said fake crying

Suddenly my whole world went blank...again and it's all because of ...Shadow. Every time I see him ...my world goes to a place of fantasy...

" Hi Amy" he said sitting down next to me

" Uhh...H-Hi"

" Ok students, be quiet and go to your seats and also get out your math books" Miss Kim said

Everybody sat down and got their books...The whole time we were listening to the teacher and she was showing us some problems on the board. Then she started to call people to go up there to do the problems on the board.

" Amy can you go up and do one of the problems?"

" Yes Miss Kim"

I stood up from my seat and then...

 **RRRIIIIIIPPPP**

Oh no...no no no my skirt ...RIPED...I turned around to see what made my skirt rip and it was ...GLUE! ...I couldn't go up like this...I wonder who did this...WHO IN THE WORLD DID THIS. I turned to my right and I saw Sonic trying not to laugh...

" Amy are you going up to the board?"

What do I do ...uhhhh... Right know I was panicking I couldn't say anything. The only words that came out was...

" It all Sonic's fault" I said pointing at him " HE DID IT ...he was the one who put glue on my chair...he did it"

Really...really Amy that's all you can say...you sound like a 5 year old trying to get another stupid 5 year old in trouble...I felt so embarrassed saying that because when I did everybody started to laugh. EVERYBODY in the whole class was laughing about me even that stupid jerk Sonic...I wanted to cry and run away, but...I couldn't I was glued stuck...I couldn't move a muscle. I just stood there watching everybody giggling and saying things about me. I kept my tear locked so I wouldn't get more embarrassed...but I wasn't to sure if I could...

Then the teacher yelled at them...

" ALL OF YOU SETTLE DOWN AND BE QUIET " and they did... everything went quiet like nothing happen " sonic did you do this"

"..."

" Answer me did you do THIS "

" I did Miss Kim"

I turn around to see who said it and it was no other than...Shadow!? He was standing up next to me and looking at the teacher. I wasn't expecting this, but why did he do this to me...why?. I thought it would be Sonic who did this, but no it was Shadow who did this. I just looked at him with surprise look. I wasn't the only one who was surprised ...everybody was. Who would of thought Shadow could do pranks...

" Very well then...Shadow go to the office and take Amy so she can change. Also your not in trouble" We both got out of class. While we were getting out I covered the rip part with a book so nobody could see.

It was pretty quiet when we were walking to the office. I wanted to ask him why did he do that, but no words came out. Suddenly he started to talk.

" You're probly wondering why I did that to you, 'em I right?"

I just shook my head yes

" Well...you were right it was Sonic who did it and not me..."

I knew it... my instincts never lie to me

" And to tell you the truth...I ..uhm...really...didn't want to be in that class"

Really...really I was hoping something else like ' Amy the reason why I did this it's because I love you'...I guess that won't come true.

We went to the office so I can change my uniform, but the cloths they gave me were pretty ugly. They said they didn't have an extra uniform for girls and I told them why didn't they gave me a boys uniform. They just said that it wasn't right for a girl to wear a boys uniform, so they gave me a pair of pants that looked like our Gym pants, but they weren't because it had words saying "Next time I well dress for success" and I had to were it all day. All the girls were gossiping about what happen in class and making fun of me of wearing that pants. The only people who weren't making fun of me was Cream my friend and Shadow.

Sonic... I didn't see him all day only in classes, but he didn't say any same goes with his friend silver, they just sat there like if nothing happen.

If I was them... they should be prepared even though they think nothing happen. I don't lose fights...specially with THAT JERK SONIC THE HEDGEHOG ...He well see how it feels to be humiliated with everybody...THIS IS WAR .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter-5-Unexpected**

 **Amy's POV.**

 **Xx**

It was kind of weird that the whole entire time I really wanted to get out of class which like yesterday I really didn't want to get out of class, now I do. I was watching the clock go tic toc tic toc up on the wall in front of the class... Every time there was another minute it felt like it was going slower and slower as the class goes. The reason I wanted to go out of class is one because I had this great idea in how to prank that Jerk Sonic and two I really wanted to change my clothes to at least the janitor's uniform that I personally think is way better wearing it than wearing this ugly pants that everybody in school was laughing about.

This days I felt like I don't want to be here at all...I wanted to transfer to another school and not see THAT PERSON never in my whole entire life, but ...I can't let my pride leave me and I love...well actually hate now this school. I also want to teach HIM that I can be better than him like...uhmmmm...doing pranks...yeah ...I can do better pranks than he does. Just you wait Sonic the hedgehog your worst nightmare well come true...kekekekekekeke...

 **RRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG**

Yes...I was the first one to get out of the room. I went to put my books away at my locker and right away put on my Janitors uniform in the girls restroom...the good thing was that there was nobody there. Once I finish putting on my clothes I had to go to the janitor's room, which was pretty far away from the girls restroom. There still were people on the hallway, so I put my hair in a ponytail and wore a hat to at least people wouldn't recognize me. As I was walking through the hallway I was looking down as I did I bump into someone and drop their books...Again...really...really Amy what's up with you bumping into people these days.

" I'm really so sorry that I bump into you...I m just really in a hurry" I said picking up his books

" It's ok" we both stood up and as we did I saw his face. It was...SLIVER of all people Silver. Why did it have to be HIM...as much I really don't like Sonic it does mean I still like silver...No I hate them both. Sliver also likes to make fun of me just like Sonic. Both of them are like peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but rotten peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Before he could recognized me who I was I ran quick.

That was pretty close.

Anyway...I went to the janitor's room and got a bucket, a rope, and glue. I needed these things for my prank. My prank goes like this...I'm gone hang the bucket up on a door where you enter the library. The bucket will be filled with garbage food...I was thinking putting cold ice water, but that doesn't make it fun for me so why not put garbage food...I know I know it's a preschool prank ...don't judge me, but this is a start of my war. Ok...back to my prank ...Once I hang it up, sonic well come in the library and when he does he'll probly step on the rope and the bucket well fall on him.

" Hahahaha..."

" What are you laughing about"

" Aaaaahhhh " I turned to see who it was and thank goodness it wasn't Sonic, but sliver... SILVER " Hey...you ...what are you doing here" I said acting like nothing happen

" Shouldn't I ask that to you...you were laughing...are you ok " walking in

" Me?...what makes you say that...I-I was laughing about something that Cream said to me..ha..ha..ha...see"

" Oh..but why are here...shouldn't you be walking home...wait are you making a prank to Sonic...I knew it" he said snapping his finger " I'm going to tell Sonic about this , bye" he was about leave

" Wait.." I said while holding his hand. He turn around with surprised. He probly didn't expected me holding his hand just like I did...Suddenly Sonic came and stopped the awkwardness between us two.

" Why are you here, silver"

" I...uhmmm..." he looked at me and then at Sonic

I was hoping he wouldn't tell Sonic...Then sonic was looking down at our hands that's when we both realized we were still holding hands, so we parted away...then it turn silent and awkward again. I had to break the silents.

" Sonic !" I said " I ...uhmmm...I forgot something here that's why I'm here, well I have to go, bye" then sonic stopped me from leaving

" Your not going anywhere...you stay here and silver come with me" him and silver left. I just stayed there...

"ok" we both said

Man...I don't think I'll do my prank and it was the best I could think of right know...I really don't know why ,but every time I want to do something it never turns out the way how I wanted to be and when it sonic does his pranks it turns the way he does it. That's just not far...

" It's not far at all" I said hitting a broom. Pretending if it was sonic..

" Your so mean sonic , why can't you be a nice person and behave like your age" I was smacking the broom because I was pretty mad at him of what he did today..." You didn't even apologize...why ...are ...you so mean.." this time I grabbed the broom and banged it against the floor...

" Gosh Squishy, why so violent to the poor broom"

" M-Me...I-I ...thought I saw a...spider...see right there" trying to act cool

" Come on squishy lets work, so the faster we can finish it" He said

We both went to clean the rooms of each class and then we cleaned the restroom, the gym and cafeteria. Once we were all done, it was already 5:15 p.m. and we where at the library cleaning the tables, floor and windows, also putting away the books where they are suppose to be... it was pretty quiet just me and him. I wonder if he was mad or he just hated me so much that he doesn't want talk to me.

" So what did you say to silver and what did he say to you " I said breaking the silents

" Why do you want know"

" Just...because"

" Well...I said Nothing to him...why"

" Because... you look mad today..." I was putting away the books in the shelf's...Then I felt a something hit me " hey that hurts" I look down to see what it was and it was a book that he throw at me

" Sonic !you'll pay back " I said trying to throw a book, but I miss

" Try to get me ugly potato face " he said trying to run and hide from me

" WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME" I said chasing him

" I SAID ugly potato face...HAHAHA...don't you like that name or do you prefer Squishy"

" NONE"

" ok...then I'll Call you SQUISHY, ok"

" JERK, COME BACK HERE"

" Is that my new name Jerk "

" YES" throwing books at him

The whole entire time we were laughing and yelling at each other, also calling names. I was trying to get him, but he ran fast and I couldn't keep up with him . He sometime slow down for me, which I really didn't mind if he did or not. To tell you the truth it was my first time having fun with that stupid jerk Sonic the hedgehog. Never in my life did we both laugh. It was unexpected...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter-6-I never knew**

 **xxx**

 **Silver POV**.

xx

While I was walking to school I was thinking what happen yesterday after school, In what sonic said to me...

 **-Flash back-**

I was sleeping in class because I was pretty tired from gym. We had to run almost like a mile and then the guys had to lift weights while the girls just played some weird game. I actually preferred playing with the girls than lifting. Anyway I looked up to see the time and we still had about 30 minutes left until class is over .It felt like this class took forever...

Then I saw Amy who was also looking at the clock too. I wonder why she was looking at the clock...probly she wanted to get out of class. I kind of felt bad for what Sonic did to her in class, but at the same time it was really funny because she is fun to miss around with not like the other girls who starts to cry or annoys you because you did something bad to them and gets mad you then they give up. The only girls we don't miss with are those kind that think that are all that and acts if they are our queens that could rule us. Those kind of girls I really hate. I just can't stand them. So as you can see why we like to miss around with Amy or how Sonic calls her Ugly orgre squishy...hahahahah. She never gives up and the things she tries to do never turns out the way she wants to.

The bell ranged and everybody left specially Amy.

I was walking to my locker to put my books away and go to the recording studio to practice on this new song what Tails made...suddenly I bump into someone. I thought it was the janitor who bump into me, but the voice sounded like a female voice and also familiar to me.

" I'm really really sorry...I'm just in a hurry" he or she helped me pick up my books

" It's ok" I said grabbing my books and when I was about to see who it was, but he or she left running. I wanted to see who it was, so I followed he or she.

I had to hide myself because I didn't wanted the person to see me. I felt like stalking, which got me a little weird. I was going to leave and forget about it. Then I heard a laugh.

" What are you laughing about" I said

" Aaaahh...hey...you ...what are you doing here"

I was shock that it was Amy. I couldn't believe she was the one who bump into me and didn't say anything to me.

" Shouldn't I ask that to you...you were laughing...are ok" I was pretty confuse why she was here. Then she told me that her best friend said something to her that was funny, but I really didn't believe her. I had a feeling that she was making a prank for Sonic and I can also tell she was lying. I was about to leave...

Until I felt her hand holding...Mine!

For a moment I felt like everything change for 60 seconds. I couldn't describe what was it, but my hole life went blank and the only thing I could do is look at her. I was surprised in what just happen. I could also see that she was surprise to...then Sonic came. We both looked at him, it was a little awkward between all of us. I couldn't speak and I really don't know why couldn't I say something because I could see Sonic shocked. The only thing he did was look down and see Amy and me holding hands. So we both quickly parted away.

Amy was about to leave, but Sonic stopped her and told her to stay in the janitor's room while we talked for a moment.

We both left and started to talk. I never saw Sonic so mad, even though I've been his friend ever since elementary school.

" So...what did you need me for..." I said not making it awkward then I ask " Hey what's up with the Janitor's uniform. Are you going to do something" I said with joking around voice.

He look around probably to check if nobody was around us.

" Ok...don't tell this to nobody...when I mean nobody I mean our hyungs"

" Uh ok" i shook my head yes

" The reason why I dress like this is because you remember that day we made that food fight"

" Yeah, then"

" Well...by accident I throw food at the superintendent with out knowing he came to check on us, so Amy and me got in trouble because we started it first"

" Ok " I was actually paying attention on ever thing he was saying

" So principal Park wanted to hear our side of the story to see what really happen, which he didn't believe none us"

" And then"

" Then he made us clean the whole entire school for 3 months starting after school tell 6 o'clock, but I told him that I couldn't work that late because we told him last week we had that deal if we show him that we could sing way better than the other schools. We could save our schools studio and also show what we like to do"

I never knew that Sonic was doing this.

" So that's why you were late for our rehearsal"

He shook his head yes

I gave a huge and rubbed his head

" Our poor Sonic was having troubles "

We both laugh, then he asked me something

" Hey, why were you and ugly orgre squishy in the janitor's room"

For a minute I really didn't know what to say...I was pretty surprised what happen back with Amy. Now I think about it I felt bad for Amy. She probably stopped me for not telling Sonic her prank, I don't know if I should tell him the truth or lie to him.

" So what happened " he said

Ok...ok I decide to lie to him...Amy well pay for this...

" Well...the thing is ...she told me to...not...to ...forget to do our science project...yeah that's why" pheww that was a close one

" But why was she holding you hand"

Ok on that I really didn't know to say..

" Uhhhhhhhhh...I really...don't ...know why" I felt really stupid to saying that because he's going to ask me more questions

" You don't have to tell me. Anyway I have to go and clean, ok. Oh don't forget to not to tell nobody this specially the gang. Pinky promise me that you won't" he said helding his pinky

" Pinky promise" I said with a smile. Then he left running.

 **-Flash Back finish-**

When Sonic told me what happen I didn't told the gang why he was late. See I do keep my promise.

I walked in the school gates I wasn't expecting Amy walking towards me. I was pretty surprised why she was walking toward I mean it's not like the first time she does it, but for some odd reason I felt something different that I can't explain why and it's scaring me.

" Hi Sliver, can I talk to you for a few minutes"

WHAT!? SHE want to talk to me...wait why 'em I freaking out...she probly want to talk about what's going on about her and sonic that they don't want anybody to know...

" Don't worry sonic everything is fine"

" Really phewww...ok then that's good I ...guess, so where's the science project"

WAIT...the SCIENCE project...damn it ...I completely forgot about...what do I say. She'll kill me and worst she never gives up on her fights...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter-7-dead,but maybe in love**

 **xxx**

 **Amy's POV** **.**

 **xx**

I was waiting for Silver to answer.

" Sooo...where's our science project. You told me that you had this awesome idea and didn't what me to do it" I felt like he forgot about our science project, but who knows if he did .

They all ways surprise me in so many ways.

" Uhhh... was it due today" he said

I shook my head _yes_

" Well...uhmm... I can't tell where it is because...it a great idea, so I can't show you, well see you later, bye Squishy"

" It's not Squishy you idiot it's AMY AMY get that right and also tell THAT SONIC JERK that it's A.M.Y"

" What...ever" he said waving his hand at me while leaving

Those two jerks are driving me crazy. I really don't know who to hate either that Jerk Sonic or that idiot Silver...I just really hope Jimin didn't forget about our project or else he is done...

While I was walking through the hallways I saw Shadow walking towards his locker...Yes!...this is my chance to actually to have a real conversation with himand the good thing is that nobody is around. I wonder how I will talk to him. I was thinking...what if I say like a girly way...

Hiiiii...Shaaaddoww, so what are yoouuuuu doing...

No no no no not like that he probly well think I'm annoying. What about like a tomboyish way...

what's up...Shadow, so how are you doing bro. ..

No... I really don't think he'll like that either. You know what I'm just going to act normal and see what he would do.

" Hi Shadow" I said walking toward him

He turned around " Oh, Hi Amies " he said with a smile

Did he just called me Amies! Oh no my cheeks are getting red, uhhhhhh...what do I say, it's my first time to go any further than saying 'Hi'. Think Amy...I got it

" So...what did you do for your science project" I said

" Me...well I did..."

" Hey Shadow...we need you right know can you come it's an emergency " said Sonic from a long distance

" Uh ...Oh ok, bye Amy see you later" Shadow said waving at me

Man... I didn't get to have a long conversation with Shadow...why...why? I feel like destiny does this on purpose. Then Sonic turned around and said...

" Oh...Hi ugly orgre squishy" he started to laugh

" HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT'S NOT MY NAME" I said putting my fist up.

" Hahahahaha...what ever. See you in class"

That stupid jerk is given me a pain in the neck like everyday

Anyway class started and I was getting little nervous of Silver if he actually did do the project. When teacher Kim started to call out people to show their projects I started to tap my feet same goes with my fingers I was tapping them up and down, then I turned really hot that sweat was coming down from my forehead.

What 'em I going to do. I don't want to have a bad grade in my report card because I already have one from last time...what do I do...what do I do...

" Thank you. That was a very good presentation an let's have our next pair of group, which is Silver the hedgehog and Amy Rose" the teacher said.

WAIT...WHAT!?...it's our turn already...no no no no...it can't be. I saw Silver walking normal like if nothing is going to happen then he gave me a note. I read it quickly and it said...

 _Make something up because WE forgot our science projects_

I knew it ...He forgot about our science project. No wonder I can't tell to who to hate the most ...they both have a lot of stuff in common. Anyway I went up to do my presentation with...Silver. Suddenly out of no where Silver started to speak science language, which I was ...pretty much...surprised.

" Our solar system is made up of the sun and anything that is travels around it. Also our solar system formed about 4.6 billion years ago. The four planets closets to the sun is Mercury, Venus, Earth and Mars -are called the terrestrial planets because they have solid and rocky surfaces. Our solor system is located in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. There's likely billions of other solar systems in our galaxy and a billion galaxies in the universe. We measure distance in our solar system by Astronomical Units (AU) . One AU is equal the distance between the sun and earth like around 150 million km..." he said

I was so shock in what Silver was saying. Everybody in our class had their mouth open even the teacher. We weren't expecting THIS from him.

" And those ...are...uhmmm.. some cool stuff we learn from our solar system...yeah" I said trying to at least to know some knowledge

Everything was quiet

"..." a fake cough came out of no where

" Well...Silver the hedgehog and...Amy Rose...it was a good presentation, but...we are not talking about our solor system in our unit. We are talking about...chemistry...sorry Silver and Amy,but I have to give both of you a C-. Even though all the things what you guys said about our solor system was true." said Miss Kim

* * *

WHAT!? we had to talk about chemistry and not the solar system...Man what a rip off...I can't believe I was pranked by that jerk and speaking about the idiots I wonder where they are. I went to look for them and I saw them talking beside Sonic's locker.

" HEY...YOU TWO" I said walking towards them with anger

" Oh..look who's here it's Squishy" Sonic said looking at me

" Don't call me squishy. It's A.M.Y"

" Wait...was it Squishy you said" he said pretending not to listen well.

" Never mind...I came hear because you two planed to embarrassed me in front of everybody. In making me feel like I know what we were talking about..'em I right"

Suddenly they both started to laugh

" If you would've seen your face Squishy..hahahaha" Sonic said almost falling to the ground because of laughing so hard

" B-but...Silver don't you want a good grade on your project" I said with a confuse look

" I do, but missing with you was the most funny thing I could do...hahahaha... I can't believe you fail for that" said Silver grabbing his stomach of laughing so hard

I was so mad that I realized in who to hate the most and ...it was BOTH OF THEM.

" SONIC AND SILVER! ...YOUR BOTH DEAD..."

 **Sonic's POV**.

It's been like 2 weeks since we pranked Amy about the science project, but I have to admit that missing with Squishy is funny. I just can't believe that my idea did work on her, well...actually all my ideas work... Wow! even I'm surprised about. Any who I was done cleaning the boys restroom, which I kind of feel grossed out of cleaning the towlets. I wonder if Squishy is done cleaning the girls restroom. I went to check if she was done or not.

" Hi Squishy, so are you done" I said entering the girls bathroom

" What do you need"

" Well someone is grouchy" I said with sarcasm

" No I'm not" she said standing up

" No I'm not " I said back

" Can you stop"

" Can you stop" with A girly voice

" Idiot I said stop before I hit you" she said trying to hit me, but she miss

I started to run " Idiot I said stop before I hit you" I said back again

" I mean it"

" I mean it"

" I said shut up you big face" she was trying to catch me in order to hit, but I didn't let her . We were running through the hallways.

" I said shut up you witch face " I said laughing

" Don't have an witch face...you Big eyes"

" Oh yeah... ugly orgre"

" Elephant nose"

The whole time we were missing around. We would go up and down the hallways. The good thing is that there wasn't any teachers today because today was Friday and they leave early. Then we went to the art room. There I saw lot of paint, so I grabbed a paint brush with purple paint. I saw Amy coming towards, but when she did I painted her cheek.

" Hey..." she stopped and felt her cheek " YOU PAINTED ME? This is pay back" she got a spry paint and spryed me.

"Really...really so this is how we're going to play? Fine then..."

We both painted each other with different colors. She painted me on the forehead, chin, arms, noise, ears and even my neck. I did the same. We were laughing so loud, having so much fun that we forgot that we are rivals or arch enemies. I like this side of her...I really don't know why, but...something makes me come for her and wants more every time I'm with her. No no no Sonic the hedgehog stop it ...you promise your self to not let this control you.

Then we both stopped painting our selfs and started to run towards the library.

" Come on Amy try to catch me...let's see how fast can you catch me" I said with a childish voice

I started to run faster and I went to hide behind the book shelfs.

" SONIC...you'll...see...that I ...can ...catch you" she said almost running out of breath

She was walking up and down trying to find me. Hahahahah...Squishy you'll never find me...kekekekeke

Suddenly I turn around and I saw the books shelfs falling down one by one and Amy was clear to the end...uh oh. I started to run fast before they fall on her.

" SQUISHY...WATCH OUT"Right before she turned around I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. I hugged her so tightly as I did I closed my eyes. I felt like if I was squishing her to death, but I really don't care because I want her to be safe with me instead of her getting hurt. I heard the books shelfs fall over us, but one of them stoped, so all the books fell on us instead of the book shelf. While I was still hugging Amy I felt my heart beat going faster and faster that I couldn't hear anything. I don't know why...probly because of what just happen.

" Sonic...you can let go off now" Amy said

" Oh...right" I said while parting away

" Thank you...Sonic" she said looking down.

I was about to say _your_ _welcome_...until...I felt her hugging me. That's when my heart started to beat fast and my whole body felt something weird ...

'em I ok ? I said to myself...No no no I am ok...it's just... I quickly turned around and made a fake cough.

" So what are we going to do ...look at this mess" Amy said

I looked at the time and it was 5:55 p.m...oh no my hyungs are going to be mad at me, but what do I do...should I leave Amy clean up all the mess and go to my group of friends or should I stay here help Amy and make an excuse that something happen for them.

...

I got it...

 **Please keep reading and comment to let me know if it's good or not...Thank you ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi! here is another chapter. I just want to ask you guys if the up coming chapters you wanted sally Acorn to come and make stuff interesting. Just tell me and if you all do, then I'll do it if not then I won't. Also I won't make any characters be sound bitchy (sally) like I've seen in some stories that I have seen and they sometimes make me unhappy and I won't read them again. Yes, I can make her like diva like, but not terrible mean.**_

 _ **Any who let's go on with the story and please enjoy and Thank you for the reviews they make my day :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter-8- There for you**

 **xxx**

 **Amy's POV**

 **xxx**

Man...if principal Park came right now we would of gotten expelled forever...but I wonder how did the books shelf's started to fall and why were they falling on me? I feel like someone one was watching us. Someone who knows us very well and that is in our classroom...Anyway...the good thing Sonic saved me and hug ...ME!? and I huged him BACK!? idiot...idiot...why did you do that...he is your worst nightmare and yet you say think you by huging with THAT JERK FACE ...it well make it kind of awkward...just take a big breath and pretend like nothing happened.

I looked all the libary and there was a VERY VERY big mess. You just can't imagen how big it was...all well I guess we have to clean it anyway and plus I never give up on what I am determine

" Ok...Sonic I guess we have to clean it up...let's start over her" I said walking where it all started.

"..."

" Son..." I looked at the time and it was 5:55 p.m. and I know Sonic leaves to go somewhere by that time. I guess I have to clean this all by myself like always. I look down and stared to pick up the books that were in the ground. " It's ok you can leave...I bet it's really important that's why you leave 'em I, right" I said half smiling

"..."

I turned around if he was still there...but...he left...I knew it that stupied jerk would leave. He just so selfish on other people and specially on me thats why I hate him because he just cares about himself and his what's so ever place he always have to go. No wounder I'll never like him even if he is the only man or person in this planet I rather date a frog or even a rock I know it my sound weird,but it's true wouldn't you do that if you don't like a person. I don't know if is it me or something I just really hate him...Oh who cares about that Jerk...plus why do I even bother if he wants to help me or not. It's not like I'm want him to be nice or mean toward me.

It's been like 30 minutes that Sonic left and I was stacking the books in a pile, so I can lift the book shelf up...if I can...I mean I always do stuff by myself, but sometimes I need someone to help me on stuff...like ...I really don't know...maybe like someone who can help me in how to have fun and make me laugh while doing things together no matter what. Also someone who I can trust to. I know that some one well come...I just have to wait a little longer.

" Ok...Amy rose you can do it ...One ...two...three...mmmmm..." ok ..ok this is harder than I thought it would be...let's do this again " One ...Two..."

" Three.."

The book shelf stood up...

YES! I did it...but...someone helped me . I trun over to the other side see who it was and was...SONIC!?. Why is he doing here I thought he left like a long time ago...well actually like 30 minutes ago, but anyway...why ...why...did he come back...Oh cares like I said it before who needs him. He's mean and selfish that doesn't care ...or ...dose he?..

" What are you doing " I said with a mean voice

" Why?...can't you see I'm helping you, after all I am your partner to clean up"

" Yeah..B-b ut what about... that place you going"

" Oh that ...well I guess I 'm not going"

" Why"

" Do you want me to stay and help you clean the mess we did or leave you her by your self, plus you can't even lift up the books shelf all by your self, so...come on let's start cleaning before it gets any darker" he said while putting some books away.

" Uh...ok..but don't mean or rude while cleaning , Ok"

He looked at me and smiled " Ok..Squishy"

That jerk why dose he keep on calling me that name...I really hate that.

" We should lift all the book shelf first and then put away the books " I said to him

" Ok...ready?"

" I was born ready" I said smiling at him

He was in one end and I was on the other.

" One " I said

" Two" he said

" THREE" we both said

The whole time we were putting up the book shelf. One by one we lift them up...it was a little difficult to put them up beacause they were big..as you can see they were..like around 7 ft. high. One we were done we started to putt away the books in where they suppose to be.

* * *

 **Sonic's POV.**

I looked at the time and it was 7:52 p.m. My neck started to hurt and I was pertty tired of putting away the books. I was on a ladder finishing the last two books that I had.

" YES! I'm finish "

"..."

Everything was quiet and I wounder why, so I climbed down of the ladder to check on Amy if she was done or if she was woundering around in her violated world that she keeps on having like seriously does this girl have any peace in side of her because she is always arguing about something.

I went to check on her and I saw her laying her head down on the table...I think she is a sleep. Well she did have a tough day today. I went up closer to her and she was on top of a book. The book's title was ' How to make your rival suffer'

" You fool" I whispered and trying to get the book away from her. For a moment I was thinking in what she was dreaming because I saw her smile. I hope it doesn't invole me getting torture by her. Even though her planes fail on her, she nevers gives up on things even if it takes time.

I put away the book where it was then I went back to Amy . She was deeply a sleep, but I had to wake her up beacuse it was getting late.

" Squishy...yah..." I whisphered while pocking her face with a pencial that I found " Ugly orgre...wake up...nap time is over...wake up"

" Please...one more ...time..." she said half a sleep, then she truned around to the other side

It's gonna be harder than what I expected...

Then suddenly I stoped for a moment... because...I started to hear my heart beat go faster.

" Why" I said to myself...I don't understand everytime I'm with her..I-I start to get this..

" No no " I shook my head, I need to stop this, but how...the only way is making her hate me more..right? Plus she already hates me anyway.

I stood up and went to grab my phone. I put my phone next to Amy's ear and clicked a ring tone so I can wake her up.

RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG

" Aaaaahhhhhh" she woke up with a surprise look

I started to luagh because of the reaction she made

" Hahahahaha..."

" SOINC THE HEDGEHOG...WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME" she said standing up

" Hahaha...because it's almost time to go...see" I said pointing at the time

" Well thank goodness...I'm leaving" she said leaving...then she stuck her tongue at me and left

" You ugly squishy...you didn't even know that I was always by your side the whole entire time"...I smiled


End file.
